Les Erreurs passé
by Leelane
Summary: Mercedes arrivera t'elle a se remettre du retour de son unique Amour ?
1. Prologue

**Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ma propre fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez ...**

**Je préviens dès le début des publications, je poste quand je serai mais j'essaierai de le faire une fois par semaine...**

** /!\/!\/!\Petite PRECISIONS :**

**Les couples sont pas tous comme dans la série et il y a des personnes "inventé" .. /!\/!\/!\**

**Bonne lectures a tous et toute...**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Mercedes était habiller avec une magnifique robe de bal, elle s'était coiffer et maquiller pour l'occasion...

Elle allait au bal de Promo de son grand frère avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Kurt et Brittany ...

Elle a danser presque toute la soirée avec Kurt et Brittany ...

Jusqu'à ce que LUI vienne l'invité a danser ...

Ils avaient danser ensemble tout le reste de la soirée...

_**Après le bal de Promo :**_

Elle savait que c'était mal d'être ici dans cette voiture avec lui pour plusieurs raisons évidente...

La première : Il était le meilleur ami de son Grand frère...

La Deuxièmes : Il a 3 ans de plus qu'elle ...

La troisièmes : Il est saoul et pas qu'un peu ...

La quatrième : Naan en fait, il n'y a que trois raisons !

Mais le plus important dans tout ça c'est qu'elle aime cet homme plus que tout et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui !

Une fois arriver a l'Hôtel, il loua une suite et y monta avec Mercedes...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il plaque tendrement Mercedes contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre, il verrouilla la porte et commença a l'embrasser tendrement en caressant son corps avec tendresse et envie...

Il fit reculer Mercedes jusqu'au lit en la déshabillant en douceur avec toujours autant de tendresses, une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, il se déshabilla et souleva Mercedes a bout de Bras pour l'allonger sur le lit en forme de Coeur au draps de soie rouge...

Une fois allonger côtes a côtes, ils s'embrassèrent plus intensément, faisant danser langoureusement leurs langues en une danse sensuelle et excitante, ils se caressèrent le corps avec plus d'empressement et impatience ...

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement puis il se mis sur Mercedes sans trop peser sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou et sous l'oreille gauche lui murmurant tendrement :

_- Tu est tellement magnifique; J'aime tellement ton parfum : Vanille, la douceur de ta peau... J'aime les courbes de ton corps, j'aime ton petit ventre, j'aime l'effet que tu me fait, j'aime tout de toi ! J'ai tellement envie d'être juste toi et moi sans personne autour de nous pour nous dire que c'est mal de s'aimer ..._

Mercedes savais qu'il parlais ainsi uniquement parce que il était saoûl mais savourais malgré tout ses paroles ...

IL se mis bien sur Mercedes et positionna son gland a l'entrée de son intimité en la regardant dans les yeux, les yeux rougit par l'Alcool...

Il entra en elle avec la plus grande délicatesse et avec le plus de tendresse qu'il avais ...

Mercedes le fixais dans les yeux quand il entra en elle mais ferma les yeux avec force quand il perça son Hymen ...

IL ne bougea pas le temps que Mercedes s'habitue a l'avoir en elle puis commença a se mouvoir avec tendresse en elle, lui disant des mots doux a l'oreille...

Après avoir fait l'Amour a deux reprise, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres avec chacun un petit sourire aux lèvres tant c'était magique ...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Premier Chapitre L'Aveu

**Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ma propre fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez ...**

**Je préviens dès le début des publications, je poste quand je serai mais j'essaierai de le faire une fois par semaine...**

** /!\/!\/!\Petite PRECISIONS :**

**Les couples sont pas tous comme dans la série et il y a des personnes "inventé" .. /!\/!\/!\**

**Bonne lectures a tous et toute...**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Mercedes était habiller avec une magnifique robe de bal, elle s'était coiffer et maquiller pour l'occasion...

Elle allait au bal de Promo de son grand frère avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Kurt et Brittany ...

Elle a danser presque toute la soirée avec Kurt et Brittany ...

Jusqu'à ce que LUI vienne l'invité a danser ...

Ils avaient danser ensemble tout le reste de la soirée...

_**Après le bal de Promo :**_

Elle savait que c'était mal d'être ici dans cette voiture avec lui pour plusieurs raisons évidente...

La première : Il était le meilleur ami de son Grand frère...

La Deuxièmes : Il a 3 ans de plus qu'elle ...

La troisièmes : Il est saoul et pas qu'un peu ...

La quatrième : Naan en fait, il n'y a que trois raisons !

Mais le plus important dans tout ça c'est qu'elle aime cet homme plus que tout et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui !

Une fois arriver a l'Hôtel, il loua une suite et y monta avec Mercedes...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il plaque tendrement Mercedes contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre, il verrouilla la porte et commença a l'embrasser tendrement en caressant son corps avec tendresse et envie...

Il fit reculer Mercedes jusqu'au lit en la déshabillant en douceur avec toujours autant de tendresses, une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, il se déshabilla et souleva Mercedes a bout de Bras pour l'allonger sur le lit en forme de Coeur au draps de soie rouge...

Une fois allonger côtes a côtes, ils s'embrassèrent plus intensément, faisant danser langoureusement leurs langues en une danse sensuelle et excitante, ils se caressèrent le corps avec plus d'empressement et impatience ...

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement puis il se mis sur Mercedes sans trop peser sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou et sous l'oreille gauche lui murmurant tendrement :

_- Tu est tellement magnifique; J'aime tellement ton parfum : Vanille, la douceur de ta peau... J'aime les courbes de ton corps, j'aime ton petit ventre, j'aime l'effet que tu me fait, j'aime tout de toi ! J'ai tellement envie d'être juste toi et moi sans personne autour de nous pour nous dire que c'est mal de s'aimer ..._

Mercedes savais qu'il parlais ainsi uniquement parce que il était saoûl mais savourais malgré tout ses paroles ...

IL se mis bien sur Mercedes et positionna son gland a l'entrée de son intimité en la regardant dans les yeux, les yeux rougit par l'Alcool...

Il entra en elle avec la plus grande délicatesse et avec le plus de tendresse qu'il avais ...

Mercedes le fixais dans les yeux quand il entra en elle mais ferma les yeux avec force quand il perça son Hymen ...

IL ne bougea pas le temps que Mercedes s'habitue a l'avoir en elle puis commença a se mouvoir avec tendresse en elle, lui disant des mots doux a l'oreille...

Après avoir fait l'Amour a deux reprise, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres avec chacun un petit sourire aux lèvres tant c'était magique ...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
